Psycho
by Jo-Lawliet
Summary: A documentary about Dr. Nate River's encounter with Stevenson SuperMax' most notorious criminal.
1. Day 1

**My name in Cindy Marshall and this is CMM TV. Tonight's special will be about Prison Murders and Murderers. **

**We will take a look inside the infamous Stevenson Federal Penitentiary or better know as 'The Rack'. Stevenson houses two types of criminals. Inmates who hurt others who are in the way of them hurting themselves and inmates who intentionally hurt other for their own reasons and pleasure. Stevenson is home to more than 3000 inmates and 200 employees. It is the only prison in the area that has homes on campus for their employees and their families, which is about 2 miles away from where the inmates are held. **

**Today we will be talking to Dr. Nate Rivers a psychologist who interviewed Stevenson's most dangerous inmate. He is also the only psychologist to live after any of the interviews. **

**CM: Dr. Rivers, thank you for joining us today.**

**NR: Its my pleasure Cindy, thank you for having me.**

**CM: So as I said before we will be discussing your experience while staying at Stevenson. Are you prepared for that?**

**NR: Well it was a very traumatic experience, and this is my first time speaking about it publicly. Nevertheless, I am ready. The question is, are you? What I am about to discuss with you is not for the faint of heart. I came face to face while this country's-no one of the world's most dangerous criminals known in history.**

**CM: I assure you, we all are ready here.**

**NR: Well good, but in addition to that I have footage of the actual encounter, interviews with some of the staff, interviews with the warden, and other inmates who were influenced by this criminal. **

**CM: Well we sure are getting a treat. [smile]**

**NR: If you say so.**

**DAY 1**

"Matsuda hold that camera still."

"Sorry boss."

"Sorry isn't needed here, I need you to be focused. This is a very serious job we are on."

"You seem scared boss, is everything OK?"

I simply nodded. My assistant and camera man Touta Matsuda was not completely briefed on our assignment. Yes, he knew we would be interviewing inmates, he wasn't new to that. But the inmates in this jail were far more dangerous than any we have ever dealt with.

The Rack.

It gained that name AFTER a certain criminal was admitted. It said amongst the prisoners that he would 'rack' up more bodies than graveyard. At first I found it cheesy until I saw a photo of him. I couldn't see his face, as it was covered by a mask with a zipper on the mouth part.

He was a cannibal.

He was chained and strapped to a fixture on the wall by his neck, arms, hands, waist, thighs, calves, and feet. His legs in the most retrains.

He was a kicker.

He stayed in that position for days on end, if he does something he isn't supposed to do. If he breaks out of his room. If he attacks a criminal or staff...or visitor. He is housed in the building for inmates who would hurt others, building 2, with his own room. Strangely enough he is given a lot more freedom than the other inmates recently and that's why I am here to interview him. To say that I'm scared is to say that Jupiter is big.

Such an understatement.

"No everything is fine. Just keep that camera still." I said preparing my self.

"...My name is Dr. Nate Rivers. Today is Wednesday, October 2, 2010 7:33 am. This is day one of my stay at Stevenson Federal Penitentiary. During my time here I will have several in-depth interviews with the staff here,their families. the warden and this jail's most notorious criminal, and I will be filming non-stop."

"How was that?" I said.

"Good enough."

"OK let's get this on the road."

Our first priority was to meet and great the Warden, Quilish Wammy.

**QW: Ah Dr. Rivers, please have a seat. **

**NR: Mr. Wammy, such an honor to meet you.**

**QW: Likewise.**

**NR:This is my assistant Touta Matsuda.**

**QW:Nice to meet you Mr. Matsuda.**

**TM:You too, Mr. Wammy. **

**QW:Well, now that we have the pleasantries out of the way [laugh], lets get this underway. **

**NR:Indeed. Mr Wammy you have been the warden at this institution for 20 years. Is that correct?**

**QW:Yes, that's correct and it hasn't been easy I assure you. [chuckle]**

**NR:What made it difficult?**

**QW:Well certain events like controlling and punishing the inmates can be a job within itself, even though I don't usually have direct contact with them, it seems as if I do. But that's only certain events.**

**NR:I understand. It sounds like more than a handful, 3000 inmates..that's a lot of people.**

**QW:Don't forget the employees as well. There are some problems with them as well, but not as bad as the ordeals with the inmates.**

**NR:Of course not.**

**QW:I understand you'll be meeting with The Boy today.**

**NR:The Boy?**

**QW:You know who I mean. I'm introducing him to you this way because he lashes out when people call him by his real name. Never ever say his real name.**

**TM: Is he really that dangerous?**

**QW:No. He's not dangerous, he's extremely dangerous. You do understand there are certain guidelines and procedures you have to abide by in order to continue?**

**NR:Yes sir we know that. We will do whatever is needed.**

**QW:I understand and I admire your determination but please understand Dr. Rivers, there have been a total of 12 interview teams to come here over the past 18 years trying to interview him and they have all been killed.**

**TM: Killed?**

**NR:Matsuda!...Please excuse him.**

**QW:As I was saying, they have all been killed...I want you to be sure of what you are getting yourself into.**

**NR:I'm well aware of what is at risk here sir and I am prepared for any consequences, but I can also honestly say that I will walk away from this alive by doing something all the other teams have failed to do.**

**QW:And what is that?**

**NR:Appealing to the inmate, not myself or my viewers.**

**QW:Well if you say so but please, be on your guard.**

**NR:I will.**

**QW:Well would you like to see him?..You won't be able to interview him today he's on lock down. You will have to wait until Friday. **

**NR:I don't have a problem with that.**

**QW:Well if your ready, lets go.**

He got up and buttoned his suit jacket before moving towards the door. Eyes filled with fear. I wondered if I could really handle what I was getting into. It was true that I wanted to interview this guy more than anything, him being such a challenge made it better to me. But right now, after seeing that look in Warden Wammy's eyes made me rethink things before I got to His side of the housing unit.

Before I knew it we were there, staring at a team of men running in and out of a closed area.

I asked the warden what was wrong and he said that before anyone enters the room they have to do a sweep of his room, checking for things he shouldn't have. I looked over again and saw men still running in and out of the room. Nothing in hand.

One of the men shouted clear and we moved forward.

As soon as I was in the first door way, a huge wave of fear set inside me. The way he was chained to the wall seemed scarier than when I saw it in the photo.

Before I stepped in the warden told me to keep left down the hall to the showers.

"Why?"

"Theres a certain scent that sets him off, he can smell it even if you've been in contact with it more than 3 hours ago. You will need to clean yourself from top to bottom as well as brush your teeth...please Dr Rivers."

"OK...let's go Matsuda."

"Boss I don't know about this."

"Quiet. There's no turning back now. Besides, what can he do with all these guards around."

We continued to the shower area to clean ourselves bumping into several other staff members. I put my interview on hold to wash myself. I would get to them in due time.

After the shower we got dressed in clothes that were left for us.

We walked back to the room and that fear came back to me.

"You're going to be interviewed in two days do you understand me?" Warden said to the inmate.

"By that guy." He said. A voice you think would scare you out of your skin, wasn't as bad as I thought it would. He sounded bored, like he wanted everyone to get away from him and leave him alone. What I was scared of is that fact the he nodded his head in me and Matsuda's direction but couldn't see us. The mask he wore didn't have holes for the eyes, just two small holes for the nose and the zipper over his mouth.

"Yes by him. His name is Dr Nate River-"

"Such a nice name."

"Don't get cute...you will behave accordingly do you understand me?"

"Sure thing warden. But aren't I always a good boy?" he said obviously pulling everyone's chain.

"Don't play with me, as I said in two days he will be back since you are on lock down now. Let him interview you and leave in one piece."

"Mmhmm."

The rumble of his deep but passive voice scared me.

The warden explained a few more things before we all left.

Before the doors closed, I took another look at the guy I would be interviewing.

This prison's craziest and most expressive criminal.

The one they say has a profound sense of smell, sight, hearing and movement.

The one they say runs so fast its almost as if you didn't see him.

The cannibal.

The manipulator.

The practical joker.

L.


	2. Day 3

**Rue 'L' Lawliet was born to a policeman, Jesse, and a teacher, Natsuki, on Saturday, October 31, 1982, in Paris, France. On that day, while en route to the hospital, his father was killed in a car crash and his mother soon died, due to trauma, after giving birth to him. 2 weeks later he was adopted by a married couple,where he grew up in a loving and caring household up until the age of 15. **

**At home, he would spend lost of time with his younger and also adopted brother, Beyond, playing together and helping him with his school work. Rue himself was highly intelligent and received many praises and medals for his academic achievements. By the age of 11, he had already entered high school and by 15, graduated at the top of his class.**

**Accounts get vague about his life at home after his graduation.**

**It was said that he got into an altercation with his adoptive parents, killed the mother and badly injured the father. After that, it was said that he was admitted to two mental institutions and escaped from them both, with the help of his younger and impressionable brother.**

**Soon after that, he was captured and sent to Stevenson's and has remained there ever since. **

**After hearing that his brother was sent to prison, Beyond tried to kill himself, saying that he didn't know how to live without Rue...L. He failed and was sent to Stevenson's in an attempt to keep him from hurting himself. **

**During L's incarceration, he has killed more than 50 people both men and women, for his own reasons. Some stemming from simple agitation to "defending himself". **

**He also is a master of escape. No matter what kind of restraints he is put in, he always escapes. No matter how many doors close him in his room, he always gets out. It was speculated that someone on the inside was helping him escape but that was soon dismissed, when several televised documentation were broadcast, showing people how they chained him up. Surveillance cameras would reveal him getting out in minutes when it took officials hours to restrain him. **

**When asked how he did it, he replied "Its a secret" then laughed. **

**Day 3**

I woke up early. Maybe around 6.

I couldn't sleep. L was still on my mind, how he nodded to me without seeing me. I guess that meant he could smell me.

After a while. I arose from my bed and prepared myself for the day and my interview.

Matsuda woke up a short time later and he got ready as well.

It was almost time.

Around 8 am, the Warden came to my room and asked if the two of us were ready.

"Yes, we are." I said, answering for Matsuda. He was still a little unsure, but again he had to understand; there was no turning back now.

"Alright." He lead us back to the cleaning area, for our bath, then to L's room. "This is as far as I'm going." Wammy said.

I nodded as he walked away, and waited for the team to say we could go in. To think so much for just one criminal. It seemed simpler to kill him, but it was overruled by a higher power. I was here to find that out as well. I waited in the door way, starring at L. I don't know what it was but something in him called out to you, making you stare at him, and no matter how hard you tried to pull away...you couldn't.

"Clear!" The man shouted and several but not all of the team left the room.

One came out and walked the two of us inside. His room looks better than mine, I thought.

He had what seemed like a duplex. The lower portion we were in, consisted of a living room, eating area, kitchen, and what looked like a bathroom. I saw the Chinese staircase over by the eating area, I guess that lead to his bedroom. I couldn't understand why this was available to him. Yes, I know he had his own needs that needed to be attended to in order for him to be kept at peace, but this was too much. I mean he had a television and a computer! Why was that allowed?

"You getting all of this Matsuda?"

"Yea, its pretty laid out in here. What's up with that boss?"

"I don't know, we can ask later."

Matsuda began walking around to get a better view of L's layout.

"Don't go in my bathroom, Matsuda." L said, scaring me and Touta.

"O-O-Okay."

"...You seem scared, is everything alright?"

"..."

"...I did ask you a question-"

"Oh! Sorry I-Uh...no I'm fine. Thanks."

"Good. Please have a seat, and take those filthy shoes off before stepping on my carpet. The staff here work hard to keep it clean."

This guy was a mess.

"You got it, bud." Matsuda said in a low voice.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I said OK."

"..."

I gave Matsuda a stern look. "This one is not to be played with. This isn't Kyosuke Higuchi or Anthony Rester."

"Sorry boss."

"Are you two quite done? I'm ready to get this on with. Today I get to, willingly, get out of these uncomfortable chains, and while you are here, I cannot. Please get to what you want to get into, before I get a little upset." L said.

"..."

"Waiting..."

**NR:C-Can you state your name for the record?**

**L:...hmm...I don't know if I can. I go by so many names these days.**

**NR:Your birth name.** I refrained from calling him L, remembering the Warden's words.

His shifted and sighed.

**L:Rue Lawliet. My mother and father called me L...you don't have that liberty...yet. Be a good boy and maybe I'll let you slide.**

**NR:What is it that you would like us to call you?**

**L:...Sir.**

**NR: Sir?**

**L: Was I unclear in any way?**

**NR: No, I understand you.**

**L: Is that all for the day?**

**NR: No,I have more questions if you don't mind.**

**L: I do, but there's nothing I can really do about it.**

**NR:...very well then, let's continue. Can you tell me a little bit more about your life before Stevenson?**

**L: Sure! I had a marvelous life! My adoptive parents were very kind and patient. I had a younger and also adoptive brother by the name of Beyond...which reminds me I haven't seen him in quite some time...**

**NR: How often do you go to see your brother?**

**L: Eh...about once a week at least. When I'm not there he goes off. I can't have him like that.**

**NR:Like what exactly?**

**L: He lashes out at the others who would stop him from killing himself, Doctor...he attempts this every time he doesn't see me at least once a week, which is why I go to see him on a set schedule.**

**NR: Is there any particular day you go?**

**L: No, I can leave whenever I'd like.**

**NR:...by your own means?**

**L:Indeed.[smile]**

**NR: So, if you wanted to leave today, right this second, you could?**

**L: You'd better believe it. [laugh]**

**NR:...Could you tell me anymore about you home life?**

**L:Nope! We aren't exactly friends Doctor, I don't disclose information such as that to just _anyone._**

**NR: OK, I understand. Could you tell me about your previous visits with other interview teams?**

**L: [laugh] What is it that you want to know?**

**NR: Well, everything, but one in particular had me scratching my head. A team from London came in to interview you about 8 months ago. You killed them, down to the last man and claimed self defense.**

**L: That's true.**

**NR: ….With all due respect...Sir...what you did was beyond simple self defense.**

**L: How is that?**

**NR: The Psychologist, Roger Ruvie, was ripped limb from limb, you even took one of his fingers.**

**L: I did.**

**NR: Another person of the team had his neck snapped in three different places.**

**L: mmhmm...**

**NR: So I ask you, how is that self defense?**

**L: How isn't it?...Let me ask you this Doctor, what is supposed to be acceptable to be called 'self defense'? A little kick? A little slap?**

**NR: Well-**

**L: I'm not the type of person to sit by and play the feeble role. If someone tries to harm me, I have to harm them first. Also I would like to say, me being an inmate, I don't have that many privileges or rights. If I was to say that a team or staff member violated me in some way and I 'kicked them a little', what do you think that Warden is going to do? He's going to put ME on lock down AND let that same team come back to harass me. This is from experience. So when that team came in here bothering me, I got rid of them. Simple.**

**NR: I can understand.**

**L: No you can't.**

**NR:...fair enough but I can understand where you're coming from. Its easier for the higher ups to place the blame on the 'violent inmate' than to place judgment on those who deserve it.**

**L: My words exactly...well, there's hope for you yet, Dr. River. I'd hug up but the smell of gingerbread is [sigh] intoxicating. I may get drunk and try to bite you.**

I gulped. How did he know I had eaten a gingerbread muffin when I woke up? I thought the bath was-

**L: I hope you're not thinking that, that bath washes away everything. Its to minimize on the smell, not take it away. Now, I can't smell something you ate yesterday, but today? Very well. It smells lovely, but I'll be a good boy today. If I am, then I get out of these chains, you see?**

**NR:Y-Y-Y**

**L:I hate it when people stutter. If you're scared that's quite alright but collect yourself before you start speaking.**

**NR:...I will. I apologize.**

**L:Its OK Gingerbread.**

**NR:...Continuing on-**

**L: The Warden told me this morning that you're going to appeal to me, rather than yourself, is that right?**

**NR: Yes it is. I feel that the reason the other teams didn't get far is that, one; they underestimated you. Two; they thought of you as less than a human being, who deserves what little rights he has left. Finally three; this was just about prestige to them.**

**L: ….and that doesn't apply to you?**

**NR: Not exactly. I will admit, this is a challenge I'm looking forward to, that was part of the reason I came here, but this is also about getting to know you and others that may be like you, in the near future.**

**L: [laugh] You're the first one to come out and tell me that I was a science experiment.**

**NR:N-No! Its not that way-**

**L: Its quite alright. I had a feeling that was why they didn't kill me.**

**NR: I assure you..Sir...that isn't why I am here.**

**L: Maybe not...we'll see.**

During a little more of our interview, a man came in. Thierry Morrello was L's shift 2 nurse, who tended to his needs and was also somewhat of a friend to him. We had the opportunity to talk to him and other staff members yesterday.

"Hey L, how's it going?"

I was surprised he called him L, but then again he did say that certain people were able to call him that...or so something like that.

"Hello Morrello, how was your day today?"

"Good, Good."

"How is Ms. Misora doing?"

Naomi Misora was one of the front desk receptionist at Stevenson. She and Thierry were currently dating.

"She's great, you should go say Hi sometime." he laughed.

"Maybe I will."

"Oh, hey. Its the Doc from yesterday, how's it going?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"So, you two have met?" L asked.

"Yea."

"Good, then I don't have to introduce you."

Morrello laughed. I did not.

"So L, are you in the mood today?" Morrello asked.

"No, he sighed, I'm sorry. I'm just so ready for...you know."

"What?" I asked.

L snapped his head my way and began pulling his chains. "I was NOT talking to you Doctor! This was not a conversation for three,do you understand me?" He kept pulling and the two guards that stayed with us, did their best to subdue him. I was terrified. I didn't know his chains could stretch.

He relaxed himself and then sighed again. "You see Morrello? Not in the mood today."

"It's cool man. Another time, but hey, I'll still be here if you change your mind."

"I may do that."

I couldn't handle anymore of L, so I left the room. The guards assured me that once I left the room the first time, and given his current mood, it may not be wise to go back inside.

"I won't."

"You can still interview him though. Just through the bars." Morrello said when he came out of L's room and down to where we were.

"I can?"

"Yea. He's allowed to walk around his room when he's not on lock down, so he'll be more than happy to continue."

"OK...Um what did you mean, earlier?"

"Oh, when L is in a good enough mood we play chess...watch TV...whatever."

"ARE YOU INSANE? Is he in restraints?"

"Nah, that's why I said when he's in a good mood."

"This is allowed for all his personal staff?"

"No, just me and The Girl."


	3. Day 8

Morrello went on to tell me, in detail, the privileges L is allowed, as well as some other things.

**L is allowed** his own staff. These people do not and cannot ever work with anyone in general population. And of course L would find out if they did.

"He can smell 'general pop'." Morrello said.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, because he can smell so well, he knows how the other part of the jail smells. He can't stand the smell and can instantly tell if someone was there."

**L is allowed** to walk around his 'apartment' at will and the staff has to bend to his will, if comes the time he does not want to be in restraints, they have to let him get out, unless of course he's on lock down.

"He'll just unhook it and get out." He laughed. "That's just his style."

**L is allowed** on the outside. He gets a little more time than the other inmates, about 3 hours versus the usual 2.

"Sometimes, he'll use that time 'like he's supposed to' and goes to see his brother or The Girl. He'll go to the library, weight room, anywhere, and be back within the time limit. Or you know, he'll just go when he wants." he laughed again.

**L is allowed** a computer AND a television. He has premium cable and Internet, as well as the best electronics money has to offer. His money, that is.

"Yea, he gets all his stuff up to date. Even his telephone-"

"He has a phone?"

"Yep. He asked and killed for it. Literally. Everything L has is based on an agreement. If he wants the TV and stuff, he has to do as told. So to keep peace, he goes along with it."

"Who pays for this?"

"He does."

"Yes, I know, with his money but, who processes-"

"HE does. What do you think he's doing on that computer?...well you know, besides the obvious."

I found myself wondering...Why the hell are they letting him have all this stuff? I thought, for one, that inmates here were only allowed 250 a month, yet he's buying plasma Television sets and computers worth hundreds. Why?

**L is NOT allowed** to leave the campus, ie, pass the gates that lead to the employees' homes or the rest of the town.

"Ooh man. This one guy was messing with L. New guy, real stupid. Took L for a joke. For a minute we thought he was going to let it go. That morning we found Old Joe scattered all over his house. I mean SCATTERED dude. Legs in the kitchen, arms in the bedroom. Head in the pool. Man, he even cut his meat stick off and mailed it to his wife, with a note attached. It said 'Something to remember him by LOL'. I mean the guy had to have been working with about 5 inches _on the rise_." Morrello laughed again.

**L was not allowed** to interact with the general population at all. Sometimes he would disobey but during those times he usually does nothing. I don't know how they can tell when he's not going to lash out and when he is.

"One thing about L, he'll tell you if he's going to do something. If he needs something, he'll ask for it and tell you what will happen if you don't get it to him. Rest assured, it will happen, quicker than you think."

**L was NOT allowed** knives and other sharp material for cooking or anything else. For obvious reasons.

"He can make some things, cereal, dinner that didn't require cutting, but for the most part he has someone who would cook for him."

"Such as?"

"Well, he has personal cooks too...and of course The Girl."

"Who is this Girl you keep speaking of?"

"Nah uhn man...I'm not allowed to speak about her. L's territory ya know?"

"So I would have to ask him?"

"Exactly. I mean we're cool but I'm still a guy."

"What do you mean?"

"L. Hates. Men...I think its stems from his father. I don't know though, never asked him, he told me. Its part of the reason why I'm allowed limited access to him."

"I see... but for the most part you two get along pretty well."

"Oh yea."

**Day 8**

**L: Ah, so you're back...again...today.**

**NR: Yes I am... I see that you're not in a good mood today?**

**L: No, I'm not...You stay out there today.**

He was sitting on the floor in front of, one of the many, doors he has to his room. This door in particular had horizontal, vertical, and diagonal bars on it, no glass. So if L wanted to he could reach out and...

**NR: OK I will...[laugh] not like I have much of a choice in the matter.**

**L: You're right about that.**

**NR: So can I ask you a few more questions today?**

**L: Fire away, Gingerbread.**

**NR:...I heard that you pay your own bills here.**

**L: I do.**

**NR:...That's quite a privilege.**

**L: From another inmates perspective, yes. I can have it no other way. I don't like people in my personal affairs.**

**NR:...Well, Sir. Are we close enough for you to tell me more about your home life?**

**L:Nope!**

**NR: Not even a little?**

**L: Who do you think you are kidding? You pretty much know everything.**

**NR: Pretty much is not all.**

**L: Gingerbread, [shakes finger] you're trying to rush our relationship. You have to take things slow...I've been hurt you know.**

**NR:...OK...Well could you tell me more about The Girl?**

**L...**

**NR: L-UH-I mean, Sir?**

**L: What do you know about her?**

**NR: Nothing, I was hopping you would tell me.**

**L:...No.**

**NR: Is there a particular-**

**L: Because I said so!...you have no right to ask me about Her!**

**NR: I apologize...well, could you tell me more about your brother, I heard you went to see him yesterday after our interview.**

**L:...I did.**

**NR: You wanna tell me about it?**

**L: ...Promise me something first?**

**NR: Sure.**

**L: you are NOT to speak of her again...until I am ready for you to be in her presence, you will not say anything about her again.**

**NR: Done.**

**L:...Yes, I did go see my brother yesterday. He was very happy to see me, as he always is. He told me that...you went to see him.**

**NR: I did.**

**L:...and he told me what happened.**

**NR: Did he now?**

**L:[laugh] yes he did. He told me that you started asking him questions and he tried to kill you.[laughs] He said that until I told him to say something to you, then you couldn't speak with him.**

**NR: Correct. It seems you have quite a hold on him.**

**L: I guess so. I just protect him just as any brother would.**

**NR: And he you.**

**L: That's right.**

**NR: Has there every been a time when he didn't look out for you?**

**L: never.**

**NR:Has there every been a time when you didn't look out for him?**

**L: plenty.**

**NR: What happened?**

**L: ….To be honest, I don't like him anymore. I told him this: He's too weak. And I can't let go of the fact that he tried to kill himself.**

**NR: That was for you...**

**L: No, that was for him. I would never have wanted him to do that. Ever.**

**NR:...is that the reason for you, occasionally, beating him?**

**L:...yes.**

**NR: Does he fight you back?**

**L: No.**

**NR: Why not?**

**L: Why would he? He loves me and he understands that when I'm upset that I...I need to place to lay my anger.**

**NR: and you use him.**

**L: well, yes. He welcomes it either way.**

**NR: You sure you love him?**

**L:...Are you questioning the love I have for my ONLY brother? I love him and I don't need to justify-**

**NR: No I don't mean that-**

**L:[grinds teeth]...Doctor...you just did a bad thing.**

**NR: What was that?**

**L: [taps finger on bars] You just cut me off. I hate that. When I'm trying to speak, I like complete silence and no interruptions. Is that OK with you?**

**NR: yes, Sir.**

**L: Thank you.[cracks neck]**

**NR: Would you like to continue?**

**L: Yes, until 11..then I don't need to talk to you any more.**

**NR: Will you be busy? **

**L: Expecting someone.**

**NR: Am I allowed to know who?**

**L: Yes. We were just talking about her.**

**NR: The Girl?**

**L:...Yes.**

**NR: I noticed that you don't have any clocks in your room.**

**L: There's a clock on the nightstand in my bedroom...but I get what you're saying...what of it?**

**NR: How would you know when she gets here?**

**L: [sniffs, laughs] Have you forgotten?**

**NR: [laughs] I guess I did. My apologies.**

I kept him talking until 11, well until he started sniffing and banging on the bars. I jumped back out of my chair and Matsuda began taking off.

"She's here." He said and continued to sniff and lick the bars. I was way too creeped out to care about this Girl they were talking about. Almost.

After a while, the locks to L's private doors began to click, and a woman, about 5' 7 came in. She was in a nurse's uniform and looked to be about 20 years old, maybe less.

L was still shaking and pulling on the bars and me and Matsuda were still up against the wall, as far away from L as possible.

"Hey, settle down!" he shouted.

And he stopped. I was shocked.

"Oh hey, you must be Dr. River."

"Yes, I am." I took in her soft skin and eyes, the color was off to me. Not something I had seen before. Hazel-ish? Her hair was a jet black, flowing pass her thighs.

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Alexis Garner."

I introduced myself properly, then Matsuda. My eyes were on her trying to get to know her better, but what I didn't count on was L standing right behind me when I turned around.

"Ahh!" Me and Touta cried out.

He just stood there. He looked as though he wanted to do something but something was keeping him from doing it. Whatever it was, it kept him from killing me.

"L, who told you to come out?" Alexis asked.

"No one, I just wanted to get your things." I didn't even notice she had what looked like an overnight bag. I was going to ask her was she staying the night but one look at L changed my mind.

They walked inside and I tried walking in after them but L slammed the gate like door closed. "I told you, I don't need to talk to you anymore. You may leave now."

"L, don't be that way. Let him do his job." She sat her purse on the couch, pressed a button by his 'restraints' and the wall turned and revealed a wall of the same color, just minus the chains. Weird, I didn't know that was there. "I hate those things. Maybe one of these days you can be good and they'll remove them...but noooo, you gotta give others a hard time."

"Isn't that why you love me?"

I was scared for this woman. L was NOT in restraints and had is arms around..her waist? Who exactly was she?

"Um excuse me, Ms Garner-"

L ran back to the door and kicked it. "SHUT UP!"

"L, stop it. He can ask me questions."

"No, he can't. I said so." He said it as if I smile was on his face.

"Why are you being that way?"

"..."

"Please go ahead Doctor."

I cleared my throat. "Um...who are you exactly to L?"

"Didn't I-"

She put her hand over his mouth. "I'm his girlfriend."

"...Excuse me?"

"You heard right. Its a long story."

"One that he will not hear, we aren't friends."

"Well what if I like him? Stop being mean L. You're not a mean person...and take that damn mask off!" She said unhooking the clamps and things.

I thought back to when Morrello told me about the time he saw L's face without the mask.

"Man, that scared the hell out of me. I mean...really." I was scared to know what he looked like but curious as well.

When she took the mask off, L pushed his hair down his face immediately after, then turned back to me.

"I hate that damned thing. Why didn't you take it off before I got here?"

L shrugged and smiled. All I could see were his teeth...but just barely.

L wouldn't answer any of my questions, so I was forced to watch and take notes on his interaction with Alexis.

Girlfriend? I would have to ask Morrello to shed a little more light on that.

Everywhere she went, L followed. I noticed his tone with her was much different than when he talked to us. With us it was bored and a little on the scratchy side. With her he sounded as normal as a guy could get, when talking to his girlfriend. Loving even.

I started wondering if their relationship was genuine or not. I mean, how could you take him seriously? He was a inmate, one of the worst. He was terrifying. And according to Morrello, he wasn't the prettiest guy around.

L sat on the couch, in his living room, and opened a book. Alexis was in the kitchen cooking it looked like. It smelled sweet, and I began to panic. **L was NOT allowed** to have sweets whenever he'd like. They would give him a small amount to curb his attacks, every Monday, and Today was not Monday. I asked Ms. Garner what she was thinking, and she told me that when she's here, L is is allowed pretty much...anything.

"How and why?"

"His request..and mine. I know how to keep L under control." She winked.

Yea, sure...I wondered how.


	4. Day 20

**L's personal staff, at one point, consisted of men and women, up until seven years ago. On his 20th birthday, he raped one of his staff members, Mary Kenwood. According to L, they had a relationship, but once things became a little 'rougher in the bedroom', she cried rape. Ms. Kenwood denied all accusations, and was transferred to building A. That's when, on L's whim, Beyond killed her. That was the first time the Board was considering moving Beyond to the other housing unit. It was later denied and he remained where he is today. Ms Kenwood was later replaced in L's staff, with Misa Amane. L also raped her but said they didn't have a relationship, that he wanted her sexually and asked to sleep with her. Again according to him this was all consensual, but according to Amane, it wasn't. She was also sent to building A, where Beyond killed her as well. That's when he was put on lock down and no women were put back on L's staff, but this didn't stop his attacks. This is when he would miraculously break out of his chains, and find another woman. His next victim was Halle Bullock a woman who worked in general population as a nurse' assistant to the medical doctor, Soichiro Yagami. This time, he admitted he took her, instead of it being consensual, and was put in solitary confinement for 30 days. Once released, in what he called 'his way of rebelling against the Warden', he raped yet another woman. Kiyomi Takada, Soichiro's soon to be daughter in law. He then killed her.**

**L was placed in confinement for an entire year. This was the third time it was discussed whether or not they should kill him.**

**He hadn't done much of anything once they let him out, for about 4 years, until he was age 24 and killed a team of interviewers. He said he had sworn off women, because they played too many games, and wanted to get back to normal.**

**Later that year is when Ms Garner had transferred here from another jail and L began to act out. He had never seen her, but smelled her and asked for her by scent. He stated that until she came to see him, he would continue to act out. It took some time, but they did get her to him and he asked the Warden for a deal: Alexis, in exchange for his cooperation. **

**After Alexis agreed, that was the plan ever since. Every now and again he would have moments with others, even kill some, in which he would be punished, but overall L's violence had dropped a whopping 67%. **

**A new record for him and Stevenson.**

**Day 20**

I had my own interview with Ms Garner, when L feel asleep one night. She told me all about their relationship and assured me that she was serious about him. She also told me how scared she was when she first met him.

"I was given a lot of detail on him, because of his past with women, so I was super scared to be there, but this job was something I always wanted to do. Anyway, when they told me he asked for me, I wondered how and they told me. When I got to his room he was all chained up and he looked right at me. The mask scared me the most and it still does. Next thing he's like 'Come here,Strawberry.' A name he made up for me. They told me that he wanted to be my boyfriend and I laughed. Then L asked me was I scared of him and I said, yes. He told me not to be and that the farthest thing he wanted was to hurt me. I only believed him because the guards were right there and I believed that they would help me. Anyway, I agreed and L asked to hug me. I said OK and wrapped my arms around him. Then he wrapped his arms around me, mind you he's supposed to be strapped by the arms as well. He told me not to freak and that he just wanted to hold me a little, that I smelled like his first love."

"Who was that?"

"His first rape victim, Mary Kenwood."

"Oh."

"So I went along with it for about a year before I actually started to get used to him and it. By the next year, I started feeling for him but was still scared of him. It took all the way up until March of this year for me to stop being scared of him."

"Why?"

"...He saved my life. There was these guys, Shawn Dunleavy and Dwight Gordon, they worked here too. They were..I don't know. ..just messing with me one day and on my way home they grabbed me and tried to...well, we didn't know that L was there and, well, he killed them."

I couldn't understand this. Everything surrounding this guy seemed like a joke.

He was an extremely dangerous, extremely cunning, extremely expressive, extremely-

I could go on for days, yet he was here living the lavish life. TVs, computers, fully accessible home, just as much privileges as the employees, damn near. I don't understand why they don't have him in solitary confinement for the rest of his life, and maybe even after that. He's killed so many people...yet he walks around as if he is a model prisoner.

1st in the fact, being at Stevenson is proof that you are one of the worst criminals known to man. When they first built this jail back in 1991, it was set to be just for those kinds of criminals. The worst. From all over the world, it didn't matter where. They were tried and convicted in their home states or counties and sent here after.

And to be the worst of the worst? That's gotta be cause for immediate and constant solitude, so why was he granted all of these things?

During the remainder of my day, I spoke with other people of his staff as well as people who worked in 'general pop'. Some other inmates too.

I was so surprised to hear the other inmates speak so highly of L. One guy worshiped him. He built his own shrine, even though he's only seen L 3 times and that wasn't when he was in passing. It was went he escaped his cell, apartment I mean, and killed other guards, inmates, or staff. He idolized his work and technique as if he was a tennis player.

"Actually, I do play tennis." L said, when I approached him about his influence on the other prisoners.

I also asked the inmates if they had a problem with all the privileges L had, They said no. That they liked it and that was just the way L wanted things.

As for the general population staff, they fear L to the core. One janitor, Mail Jeevas, feared L the most. Mr. Jeevas had worked here for the last 4 years and had two brush ins with L.

"The first time is when I first got here. Everyone knows before they come here, who is here, so I made sure I wouldn't work anywhere near him. Anyway, when he smelled me he asked for me. He called me Cupcake, because he smelled the the Hostess I had for breakfast. So, I was a little freaked out but the Warden told me not to show him any fear, it would only make things fun for him..."

"...Mr. Jeevas are you OK?"

"..."

"Mr. Jeevas?"

"...Uh-yes. I'm fine, sorry...Anyway he called me to his room, introduced himself, and licked my hand."

"Why?"

"...he smelled cupcake still on it, and I swear I washed my hands...I barely eat sweet things anymore, unless I don't come to work. Just the thought of him doing that to me again..."

I could understand. If L were to lick me, I think I'd want to half die. He's horribly nasty and...ugh.

**Day 28**

**L: Good morning, Gingerbread.**

**NR: Good morning, Sir.**

**L: Please, call me L.**

**NR: I've gotten far enough to call you L?**

**L: I'm in a good mood today.**

**NR: And why is that?**

**L: I get to have a slumber party tonight...I love the weekends anyway.**

**NR: Care to elaborate on both of those?**

**L: Tonight's slumber party is basically my brother and Alexis spending the night...I'm not sure how that will turn out but I will keep things under control...and I said I love the weekends because, I get to spend them with Alexis.**

**NR: Every weekend?**

**L: When I'm a good boy.**

**NR:Hmmm...that's some privilege you got there.**

**L: Thank you.**

**NR:What did you mean by keep things under control?**

**L: [laugh] My brother doesn't like Alexis that much.**

**NR: Why is that?**

**L: He says I spend more time with her than him...which is true.**

**NR: You choose Ms. Garner over Beyond?**

**L: Usually.**

**NR: He's your brother.**

**L: I know that, what exactly are you saying?**

**NR: Well you know the old saying-**

**L: Bros before hoes?**

**NR: N-No. I don't believe Ms Garner is a whore...I'm talking about the one that goes 'blood is thicker than mud'**

**L: I hate that one...anyway that isn't important. I like to be around Alexis more than him. Is that bad?... and according to my records, since I've been with her my violence level has drastically decreased. **

**NR: How did you know that?**

**L: I checked my files, on the computer and the ones in the Warden's office.**

**NR: You walked in there?**

**L: Yep.**

**NR: And what happened?**

**L: Nothing, he wasn't there...I would never hurt the Warden again anyway.**

**NR: Again?**

**L: When are you leaving today?**

**NR: Whenever you tell me to. I would like to document more of your interaction with Ms Garner, as well as with your brother.**

**L: OK, but you can't stay past 5...I might get antsy.**

**NR: Understood. **

**L: Anything else?**

**NR: If I may ask you a personal question?**

**L: Perhaps.**

**NR: Well excuse me, but...are you being intimate with Ms Garner?**

**L: Intimate how?**

**NR:[ahem]..Uh, you know.**

**L: [laugh] you must be a virgin Gingerbread...you mean am I fucking her?**

**NR:..UM...yea...**

**L: No. I want to take things slow with her...Didn't I tell you, I've been hurt?**

**NR: I remember you something like that, I thought it was a joke.**

**L: You thought wrong.**

**NR: Who hurt you?**

**L: Mary Kenwood [sniffs?]. I loved her, she was my first.**

**NR: You lost your virginity to her?**

**L:...among other things. She was my first love, the first woman I've slept with, and the first woman to lie to me, in my face that is.**

**NR: What do you mean?**

**L: [sniffs] Alexis is here again.**

**NR: I see, would you like to continue?**

**L: Maybe, depends on her.**

**NR: L?**

**L: Yes, Gingerbread?**

**NR: ...Will there ever be a time when I can speak with you inside?**

**L: [laughs] Not a chance, I don't like men walking around my house.**

**NR: And what is it that you have against men L?**

**L: How old are you Doc?**

**NR: 32, why?**

**L: You're old...you look like you're about 10 though. You're small, like really short.**

**NR: I didn't exactly grow that much.**

**L: that's fine...Hi Alex.**

"Ms Garner-"

"Alexis please."

"Alexis, would you mind joining our interview?"

"No, not at all." She said, opened the door, closed it back and sat on L's lap. He was in a chair in front of the door.

**NR: Thank you.**

**AG: No problem at all.**

**NR: L is this fine with you?**

**L:[looks at Alexis, sniffs] I don't care.**

**NR:...I hear you guys are having a slumber party today, Alexis.**

**AG: Yea, I wonder if Beyond will kill me in my sleep-**

**L: He isn't that stupid...I will rip his throat out and he knows it...He may make faces at you or ignore you when you talk to him, but touching you is off limits...he knows that [taps bars, cracks fingers]**

**AG: Well we will see.**

**NR: Have you ever met Beyond?**

**AG: No, heard about him...seen a picture of him, never met him.**

**NR: Is there any particular reason why?**

**AG: No, not really.**

**L: When did you go shopping Alex?**

**AG: Very funny L, you know you bough these for me.**

**NR: What exactly?**

**L: Excuse me doctor?**

**NR:[ahem] Excuse me...When is Beyond to get here?**

**L: 4.**

**NR: Are you excited to see him?**

**L: A little.**

**NR: Is this his first time here?'**

**L: Yes, I hope he likes it.**

**AG: I'll clean it up nice for him.**

**L: Thank you [kisses]**

**NR: Um...Is Mr Morrello coming in?**

**L: No, when Alex is here he isn't needed or allowed.**

**NR: You're a very selfish man L.**

**L: [rapidly taps foot]**

**AG:L, don't its OK.**

**L:[taps foot, cocks head, taps bars]...what did you call me?**

**AG: L!**

**L:...fine.**

**NR: I apologize, L, I didn't mean to call you that. I meant you are a very selfish boy.**

**L:...can't help it...I don't like to share, all the time.**

**NR: Would you be happy if Beyond liked Alexis?**

**L: No.**

**NR: You'd be upset?**

**L: No.**

**NR: ...You wouldn't care.**

**L: Exactly...I don't need anyone to like her...I love her, that's all that matters...but if he makes her upset I will hurt him.**

I watched, for about 4 hours, L and Alexis' interaction and I'm still baffled. It takes a person just as warped as L is to fall for them...truthfully.

He helped her clean the house, even though he said he didn't care.

At around 4:15 Beyond came in and ran towards the gate or door, to L's room.

"Rue! Rue! You're-Why is she here?"

"..." L just looked at him and squinted his eyes.

Beyond's posture changed. Like a dog that was cowering from an abusive owner. "Hi." He said to Me and Matsuda. "Why are you here?"

"L said we could interview the three of you, is that alright?"

"Did you ask Rue?"

"Yes...He said it was OK."

"OK."

The guard that escorted Beyond, Shuichi Aizawa, began opening the gate to L's room. Me and Matsuda backed as far away as we could. Two guards that had guns were pointing them at L on the other side of the door. I remember their faces as the ones that sweep his room. Masahiko Kida and Raye Penber I think their names were. There were so many assigned to L, and I interviewed some, it was a lot to remember.

"Aw, Gingerbread, you don't have to be scared. I thought we were buddies."

"Ah, we are but I like to give you your space."

Aizawa opened the door and stepped aside, waiting for Beyond to go in, but he didn't.

"...Come in." L told him and then he moved inside. The power he had over this child. Aizawa quickly closed and locked the gate and the men left again.

"Nice to meet you Beyond." Alexis said with a huge smile and stuck out her hand.

He looked at L, then back at her, then back at L, and walked right passed her. Not saying a word.

Her smiled faded and her shoulders slumped a little. That's when I noticed L's mood change.

He grabbed Beyond by the neck and squeezed a little. "Say Hello, Beyond."

"H-Hi." He said through an almost closed throat.

L pushed him away. "Are you hungry? We can make you something." L said with a huge smile. The mask was not on his face but again his hair was covering it.

"Yes...Can I help Rue?" He talked like a 5 year old...Or maybe he's still that 10 year old boy who followed behind big brother, on the inside.

"Yes, you can, just don't make a mess."

"I won't Rue, I promise."

L patted his head and they moved to the kitchen, where it looked like they were making...I couldn't tell.

"Um, what is it that you guys are making for dinner?"

"L wants Lasagna."

"I want that too." Beyond said, never letting L's arms go.

At around 5, I asked L did he want us to leave now and he said no, so we waited until he was ready to talk again. While the three of them ate we were not allowed to talk, just them, amongst themselves.

"You ready?" L asked.

"Yes, I am." I said.

L then pushed Beyond to the door. "Speak to him..."

**BB: Hi.**

**NR: Nice to meet you again, Beyond. How was dinner?**

**BB: Good, what's your name again?**

**NR: My name is Dr. Nate River.**

**BB: Oh yea...**

**NR: Can you tell me a little about yourself?**

**BB: [looks back at L for approval] What is it that you want to know?**

**NR: Can you tell me more about your relationship with L.**

**BB:[smile] I love my brother, I always have. We always play together and he helps me.**

**NR: He sounds like a great big brother.**

**BB: [smile] He is! And I try to be a great little brother but sometimes I do stupid stuff.**

**NR: Like what?**

**BB: I cry when Rue isn't there and I hurt myself. Rue said that's stupid. I don't want him to be mad at me or think I'm stupid...when we were younger he used to teach me to be smart like him.**

**NR:...What about now?**

**BB: What do you mean?**

**NR: Does he teach you to be smart now?**

**BB: No, because I keep hurting myself-but I haven't recently[looks back at L] Rue. I've been a good boy.**

**L:Good.**

**BB:[smiles widely, bounces a little in his seat] Do you still love me?**

**L: Of course, I never stopped loving you...you just make me mad sometimes...now talk to Gingerbread.**

**BB: Okay! Now, what?**

**NR:...Um...Can you tell me more about when you and L were kids?**

**BB: [looks at L] No.**

**NR: Why not?**

**BB: Just no...don't make me get in trouble.**

**NR: OK let's move on...can you tell me about how you feel about Alexis?**

**BB: [spaces out]**

**NR: Beyond?**

**BB: She can cook.**

**NR: [laughs] You like her cooking?**

**BB: Yes. [looks at L, smiles]**

**NR: Is the food in building A good?**

**BB: Not like Alexis'.**

**NR: I think you like her.**

**BB: [spaces out] I don't know. She sometimes takes Rue away from me.**

**NR: I don't think she does. I think she likes both of you and wants you together. Isn't that right Alexis?**

**AG: Yep![smiles at Beyond]**

**BB: ….Rue did she just lie to me?**

**L: No, she's telling the truth.**

**BB: Does that make you happy?**

**L: Yes, it does. [nuzzles Alexis]**

**BB: Okay![smiles widely]**

**NR:...Beyond?**

**BB: I don't like it when you call me that.**

**NR: But that's your name.**

**BB: Rue is the only one who should call me that.**

**L: Beyond...**

**BB: [lowers head]...what is that you wanted to ask me, Doctor?**

**NR...Um...can you tell me why you sometimes hurt yourself-**

**BB: I don't do it anymore! [looks at L] I promise Rue!**

**L: I believe you.**

**BB: [smiles]...I don't wanna talk to him anymore Rue.**

**L: Then say goodbye.**

**BB: Bye-Bye Doctor.**

**NR: Goodbye.**

"That's all for today, Gingerbread. You can observe, but do not talk to us...Its movie time."

"It is?" Beyond asked, as he bounced in the seat next to L.

"Yes, it is...You pick tonight, OK?"

I gathered my belongings and pressed the call button to leave again. L closed the 4 other doors leading to his room. I stood there for a minute thinking about how he treats Beyond and his whole personality in general. Was it possible that he was a schizo?

**A/N: This is so silly. xD**

**How do you like it so far? **

**And poor BB, L treats him like last weeks shortcake. -_-**

**Of course (IDK if I said this before) but this is random-ish. We all know that none of this stuff couldn't possibly happen but I thought it was a nice touch.**

**Let me know how it is! (And yes, all the names [except Alexis] are actual people from Death Note)  
**


End file.
